


Neon's messy advert

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fetish, Gunge, Other, Teasing, Water, Wet & Messy, fake advert, squirty cream pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: Neon Katt gets messy in a variety of situations, advertising for a charity gala.





	Neon's messy advert

Neon Katt burst onto the plain dais, clad in a sky-blue one-piece swimsuit. Her feet were clad in kick-off sandals, and her ginger hair was down, without highlights.

“Hey guys!” She waved a tattooed arm. “I’m Neon, and I’m here to-“

Neon was cut off by a deluge of red gunge, coming from somewhere above her. It broke over her head, and Neon reflexively ducked and drew her arms in. Once it stopped, Neon wiped her gungy hair from her messy forehead and turned her body, showing that the gunge had mostly gone down her back, hugging the swimsuit and her ass. A few streams dribbled down her front. She smiled and wiped her hands on the clean stomach of her swimwear, leaving red streaks.

“As I was saying, I’m here to tell you about a huge charity event that’s raising money for-“

White gunge jetted over her left side, again from above, before moving across to Neon’s right, covering her more than the red had. Her hair fully plastered to her head, and judging by Neon’s gasps and the slight bumps through the bust of her swimsuit, it was cold. The feline Faunaus’ tail flicked, and she slid a hand over the appendage, the gunge dripping off it and her hand to pool with the red around her feet.

“Well then.” Neon mumbled, wiping her eyes and lips clean. “This charity event is all about the brave men and women of Remnant, from Huntsmen and Huntresses to military personnel who put their lives on the line to protect us. All proceeds-“

Neon’s eyes had been looking up, however the twin purple streams of gunge came from either side of her, catching her by surprise. She raised up her arms to try and stop the gunge, but it was useless. She was soaked again and her arms were raining streams of slime as she shook them, succeeding in dislodging minimal gunge.

“All the money raised will be put towards the support and training of the next generation of huntsmen. In just a second, I’ll be telling you all about how it works, but first I think I need a costume change!” Neon beamed as she finished her speech.

There was a gurgling sound, and Neon frowned, looking down at the dais- right in time for a powerful surge of thick yellow slime to spray up, catching her in the face and playing over her lower body. Neon’s hands went to cover her crotch as she twisted away from the well-aimed gunge.

“Okay.” Neon laughed, standing on the slippery dais, covered from head to toe in a patina of slimy liquid. The yellow gunge had painted a line from her crotch to her breasts, with some dribbling down her face. The purple gunge was all over her arms and shoulder, whilst the white and red had mixed into pink and was trickling down over her breasts, some slipping down her slimy cleavage. “Are we-“

Streams of orange gunge came from above Neon and either side, the thinner consistency helping wash the red, white, purple and yellow off her body. Neon tilted her head back, washing her face and getting some of the orange slime down the front of her swimsuit.

“- Done?”

* * *

 

The setting changed, with a clean Neon sitting on an office chair, again in an empty room. She was clad in a short grey pencil skirt, white blouse and black pumps. Her hair was tied in a single ponytail and she wore (fake) black-rimmed glasses.

“The gala will be held on the twenty-fifth and donations will come from a raffle as well as online or via text- so you can donate too! The number and website are displayed below you. She gestured as a rainbow of graphics appeared on-screen with contact information.

Neon held a slightly nervous smile as she finished her script. She waited for… something.

Just as she let out a short sigh of relief, a _clunk_ sounded.

Neon let out a shrieking gasp as water with small chunks of ice washed over her.

Her blouse clung to her, the white translucent material showing pink flesh and her erect nipples, and since her hair was up, Neon placed her hands over each breast in an attempt to preserve her modesty.

As she stood, her soaked skirt slipped, and Neon quickly pulled them back up- exposing a breast through the shirt- but not before a small black thong could be glimpsed. Neon winked, smirking as she adjusted the skirt and crossed her other arm over her chest and squelched off, shivering slightly.

 

* * *

 

The scene changed again, this time showing a black board, wobbling slightly. Neon, clean again walked on, dressed in her tournament outfit. She put one hand on the board and smiled broadly.

“Okay, so I’ve been told that this advert is playing well after the watershed, which was why they gave me this-“Neon flipped the board down and gestured to the revealed table laden with whipped-cream spirals on paper plates, and then smiled. “And told me to go crazy!”

She took a lap around the table, counting under her breath and swiping her finger over the tops of the spirals and licking her finger clean. She selected one at random.

“So, remember the details and check out the gala!” Neon said, before pushing the pie into her own face. She peeled the place away as clumps of cream fell of, sticking to her top and the tops of her breasts, or falling to the floor. She wiped her eyes and licked her lips, turning back to the table and bending over. Without missing a beat, both hands with a pie in each whipped out and smacked onto her ass, sending sprays of cream over her legs and the floor. Neon’s tail curled as she laughed unabashedly. She turned her head to one side, flushed and grinning. She picked another pie and flipped up the front of her skirt, showing her boyshorts before slapping the pie into her crotch. She gave a low moan as she pushed the plate in, spreading cream over her thighs.

The next pie was on her exposed midriff, messing up the bottom of her top too. Neon sighed happily as she messed herself up. She turned back to the table, once again showing off her now-creamy ass. “Two pies…” Neon said, bobbing them level with her chest. “So of course…” Neon’s top and breasts were quickly smothered by the generous spirals of cream. Neon rubbed them around, sticking her chest out and gasping as she peeled the plates away and squeezed her breasts.

For the finale, Neon too the last two pies and sandwiched her head between them, sticking her twintails to her scalp. As before, she cleared her vision and mouth, beaming happily.

She posed several times, before blowing a kiss. The lights turned off.


End file.
